Canvas
by heylalaa
Summary: Adachi; — Sebatang kuas yang patah, sebuah kanvas yang kosong, dan seorang pelukis.


**Judul: **Canvas  
**Fandom: **Persona 4  
**Character: **Adachi  
**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 © Atlus  
**Warning: **Post-game, Character Death  
**Challenge: **Minor Character  
**Notes: **Adachi itu benar-benar keren—adsfghjkl. Terlalu keren, sangat keren dan saya merusak image keren dan jahatnya dan, oh, apa saya sudah bilang tentang betapa OOC-nya Adachi di sini?

* * *

Entah kapan, jauh sebelum engkau terperangkap di dalam ruangan sempit dan membosankan ini, di mana setiap hal yang kau lihat hanyalah dinding yang kokoh dengan warna putih yang melapisinya, lantai yang keras dan dingin, sebuah ranjang kecil dengan bantalnya yang tidak empuk dan jeruji besi berkarat yang telah mengambil kebebasanmu, kau pernah mendengar seseorang berkata bahwa hidup itu dapat digambarkan sebagai sebuah lukisan dan manusia sebagai si pelukisnya sendiri.

Kau ingin tertawa mendengarnya dan mengatakan betapa tololnya orang yang mencetuskan hal itu, karena bagimu semua itu terasa seperti omong kosong belaka yang tidak penting. Hidup begitu luas, begitu penuh dengan pilihan yang mengesalkan (kecuali bila kau memiliki bakat yang sangat mencolok, mungkin hidup tidak akan menjadi semenyebalkan ini), sedangkan lukisan-lukisan yang selama ini kau lihat bahkan tidak jauh lebih besar dari ruangan membosankan yang saat ini kau tinggali.

Tapi, bila kau benar-benar memikirkannya, jika hidupmu dapat diandaikan sebagai sebuah lukisan, mungkin lukisan itu hanya akan berisikan hamparan warna hitam, dengan beberapa goresan merah yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Mungkin kau dapat melihat setitik warna cerah lainnya—mungkin biru, kuning, hijau, merah muda, abu-abu, atau bahkan putih—, namun yang akan mendominasi lukisan itu hanyalah warna hitam dan warna merah.

Dulu sekali, ketika kau baru menapaki ruangan yang penuh dengan warna-warna yang dapat kau pilih, lukisan itu hanyalah sebuah kanvas kosong, tanpa ada setetes cat pun yang menempel di permukaan putihnya. Namun setiap kanvas diciptakan untuk dilukisi oleh seseorang, untuk dihiasi dengan berbagai warna pelangi yang tersedia dan, pastinya tak akan ada manusia mana pun yang ingin memandangi sebuah lukisan kosong, bukan? Setiap orang ingin melihat sesuatu yang berbeda, bukan hanya sebuah hamparan warna yang monoton yang selama ini terus kau pilih.

Karena itulah, pada suatu hari, kau menumpahkan seluruh cat-cat itu dan mencari warna lain yang lebih memukau, lebih menarik, yang dapat menimbulkan perasaan gembira di dalam lukisanmu itu. Kau terus mencari sebuah inovasi baru, terus berusaha karena, hei, setiap pelukis ingin karyanya dilihat, bukan? Dan kau bekerja keras untuk hal itu. Kau mulai mengambil sekaleng cat yang jarang dipilih oleh orang-orang (sok) suci lainnya, namun kau tahu bahwa ada beberapa orang yang mau memilih warna itu dan menorehkannya di atas kanvas mereka tanpa segan. Warna hitam kelam, begitu gelap dan kotor. Kau tahu warna itu akan menarik perhatian orang-orang di luar sana dan dapat menciptakan sensani di dalam lukisanmu yang selama ini selalu saja jarang dilirik oleh orang-orang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kau mendapati dirimu mulai mencelupkan ujung kuasmu ke dalam kaleng cat itu, lalu membiarkan kuas rampingmu menari dengan leluasa di atas lantai dansanya dan, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kotor di setiap langkahnya. Kau merasa senang karena orang-orang mulai menaruh perhatian kepada hasil karyamu, lalu kau segera menambahkan warna lain di dalam lukisan hitammu ini, yakni, warna merah. Kau yakin warna itu akan semakin menampilkan keindahan yang nyata kepada perpaduan warna-warna itu. Dengan segera kamu mulai menorehkan cat gelap itu di atas tebaran warna hitam, semakin mempergelap kanvasmu dengan warna yang selalu mengingatkanmu kepada darah.

Namun warna-warna itu mulai membuat risih orang-orang yang hanya menyukai sesuatu yang cerah—warna yang indah dan mampu menyejukkan hati. Mereka mulai mencari siapa pencipta dari lukisan itu sementara kau hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik kamarmu ketika mereka mulai berkeliling dan bertanya-tanya. Kau tertawa melihat mereka pusing, kau tertawa melihat mereka putus asa, kau tertawa dan mulai mengasah kuasmu kembali dan dengan cepat menambahkan warna lainnya di atas kuasmu kala mereka menangis dan sewaktu mereka mendapatkan mimpi buruk karena perbuatanmu.

Mungkin kau aneh, mungkin kau gila, tetapi kau tak peduli asalkan kau tidak merasa bosan dengan lukisan indahmu. Kau senang memakai warna-warna yang jarang dipakai orang-orang kebanyakan, karena semua itu akan membuat lukisanmu bertambah menarik. Mungkin lukisanmu akan menjadi lukisan yang paling hebat yang pernah ada, sebuah mahakarya yang akan dipandangi oleh banyak orang. Namun lukisanmu tidak hanya mendapatkan pujian, namun juga caci maki karena, hei, selera orang berbeda-beda, bukan? Kau tahu bahwa mereka hanya iri padamu, karena lukisanmu jauh lebih cantik dibanding milik mereka yang hanya berisikan warna-warna yang lembut dan payah.

Tapi kemudian, sekelompok anak-anak (kau paling benci anak-anak—mereka berisik dan sok baik dan sok polos padahal sebenarnya, mereka tak jauh berbeda dari dirimu) melangkah ke dalam ruang kerjamu dan mematahkan kuas kesayanganmu. Tanpa kuas itu, kau tak bisa melukis. Kau tak bisa menggoreskan warna hitam atau warna merah lainnya ke dalam lukisanmu. Dan mereka, bersama dengan orang-orang (kolot dan bodoh) lainnya, membuang patahan kuasmu dan melemparnya ke dalam keranjang sampah.

Kini, di dalam ruanganmu ini, kau hanya bisa memandangi lukisanmu dengan tatapan kosong, terkadang menoleh ke arah tong sampah tempat kuasmu berada, kemudian sesekali kau berharap agar kuas milikmu itu bisa kembali lagi. Kau bosan, kau bosan, karena yang saat ini kau lihat hanyalah sebuah hamparan hitam dan merah yang tidak bisa kau hapus. Kau tahu kau takkan bisa menghapusnya, karena cat itu adalah permanen. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha menghilangkan noda hitam itu, sekencang apapun kau menggosokkan tanganmu kepada lukisanmu dan berharap bahwa garis-garis merah itu akan menghilang, lukisan itu tidak pernah berubah.

Bila kau ingin mengubah lukisan itu, mencoba menghilangkan warna gelap itu dan menggantinya dengan warna lain, kau membutuhkan kuasmu—yang kini telah hancur. Dan kau tahu artinya, bukan? Kau takkan bisa mengubah lukisanmu, kecuali bila kau bisa mendapatkan kembali kuasmu itu. Tapi, bisakah kau mendapatkannya? Bisakah?

Kemudian kau tertawa, sangat kencang sehingga kau dapat mendengar gemanya di sekelilingmu dan memenuhi pendengaranmu. Memang, kau takkan bisa mengubah apa yang telah kau tuangkan ke dalam kanvas itu tanpa kuasmu. Tapi kini kau tak perlu berusaha untuk menghapusnya, kau tak perlu mencoba untuk terus menggosokkan tanganmu di atas permukaan yang kasar itu dan tidak menghasilkan apapun. Kau sudah menemukan cara lain yang lebih efektif, jauh lebih menyenangkan dan pastinya, kau takkan pernah lagi merasa bosan ketika engkau melihat lukisan itu.

Yang tinggal kau lakukan adalah membakar kanvas itu dan berhenti melukis, selama-lamanya.

Karena, hei, apalah gunanya sebuah kanvas dan seorang pelukis, tanpa ditemani sebatang kuas kesayangannya?

.

.

"Adachi! Apa yang kamu la—"

.

Kamu tidak menoleh, dan kamu hanya menyeringai mendengar teriakan mantan atasanmu itu.

.

"—kukan! Turunkan pistol itu dari kepalamu sekarang ju—"

.

.

—**DOR!**

* * *

**END**


End file.
